Gangnam Style
by inazumakaze
Summary: Suzuno finds Gangnam Style and Nagumo suggests that they should go ask Afuro what he's saying since he's Korean. Or at least partially... Then Midorikawa, Suzuno and Nagumo are practically having a flash mob in Hiroto's room. One-Shot. I do not own Gangnam Style and Inazuma Elven or it's characters.


**Gangnam Style**

"Suzuno, what are you listening to?" A tired Nagumo asked to a very awake Suzuno who was blasting a song Nagumo couldn't understand. "What language is that?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's called Gangnam Style... It's Korean... With some English..."

"Where did you find such a song, and why are you listening to it?" He asked sitting down on Suzuno's bed, while his white haired friend replayed the song and went back to his game of solitaire.

"Suzuno... How did you find this?" He said standing up and leaning over his friend's shoulder.

"It has almost two hundred million hits, how could I _not_ find it?" He retorted, closing his card game and pointing to the number of views.

Nagumo gapped at it then sat down on the floor by Suzuno's chair. "How is that even possible?"

Suzuno simply shrugged and stood. "Why don't we go show Hiroto?"

"Or better yet, why don't we go visit Afuro and get him to translate?" Nagumo said with a grin, before sitting up.

Suzuno smirked and opened his door, grabbing his laptop. "I think that's the best idea you've had since 'Atomic Flare'." He said walking out the door with his redheaded friend following. He closed the door behind Nagumo.

The two left for Afuro's apartment. Upon arrival, Nagumo knocked on Afuro's door while Suzuno got the song ready to play. "Afuro! It's us, Nagumo and Suzuno!"

"Lower your voice, Nagumo." Suzuno said coldly.

Afuro opened the door and smiled. "What is it?"

"May we come in first?" Suzuno said causally.

"Yeah." Afuro opened the door further then closed it behind them. "Now, what do y-"

"Translate this." Nagumo said, grabbing Suzuno's laptop and setting down in front of the blond. He pressed play and Afuro sat boredly... For the first twenty seconds. His eye twitched. He continued to watch, half from interest, the other half of the reason being that Nagumo and Suzuno were holding him still by the shoulders so he couldn't run.

The video ended and Suzuno shut his laptop. "What did it say?" Nagumo asked, shaking Afuro's shoulders.

"I am _not_ translating _that!"_ Afuro said, standing up and showing the other two to the door.

"Now what?" Nagumo said bluntly after a long silence.

"Let's learn the dance moves."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Nagumo stared at Suzuno before reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's forehead. "Do you feel alright? You don't have a fever." Nagumo said before Suzuno slapped his hand

"I'm fine. Now, let's learn the moves so that we can annoy the sanity right out of poor Hiroto." Suzuno said before walking away and playing the music video again, paying special attention to the dance moves.

"Two, one, one, two, one, one, two..." He trailed off. Nagumo sighed and followed copying Suzuno's moves.

By the time the two got home they had the entire song and dance memorized and planed to torture Hiroto with it. "Nagumo, go get your speaker and hook it up in Hiroto's room. He shouldn't be home for another half hour."

"Whatever." Nagumo said nonchalantly as he disappeared behind his bedroom door.

Suzuno smirk and walked back to his room before setting his laptop down and picking up his cell phone. "...Midorikawa, are you at the Sun-Garden?"

"Yeah, why?" Midorikawa responded. Laying lazily on his bed.

"Good. Care to help Nagumo and I?"

"...No."

"...He hung up on me?" Suzuno said staring at his phone. He glared at the phone before calling him again. "Midorikawa. Do you know the song Gangnam style?"

The former Gemini Storm captain seemed to cheer up immediately before answering eagerly. "Yeah! I love that song! No idea what the lyrics mean though. Maybe you could asked Afuro."

Suzuno frowned and glared at the wall. "No."

A shiver was sent up Midorikawa's spine at his friend's tone. "O-Okay..."

"Nagumo and I are going to surprise Hiroto with a flash mob sort of thing. Nagumo is setting up his speaker in Hiroto's room now. We'll play the song and dance to the moves. I'll lock the door behind Hiroto when he comes in. We all still have the suits from the last occasion, right? Bring sunglasses too."

"Okay." Midorikawa said, getting up from his bed and walking over to his closet.

"Good. Get the suit on and meet Nagumo and I in Hiroto's room in twenty minutes."

"Alright." He said, sighing at the fact he had to put on the black suit and tie again. He hung up and striped his shirt. "I hate you." He said, sending the suit a glare.

Suzuno smirked and walked to his closet before pulling out his suit and tie. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and threw them on his bed along with the suit and tie. "Better let Nagumo know." He sighed. "He's not gonna like the suit part..."

After a long discussion over the phone, Nagumo gave in and got ready. Sunglasses over his eyes and his suit and tie on. He came into the room and was meet by Midorikawa and Suzuno. "Good, you're on time. Hiroto should be getting back anytime now..."

The three heard footsteps. "Hide!" Nagumo said, diving under Hiroto's bed and Midorikawa hid in the closet. Suzuno stayed behind the door and flipped the light switch.

Hiroto opened his door and jumped as music started. There were words he didn't understand and the door closed. The light switched on and he was now surrounded by three of his fellow former captains of Aliea Academy's soccer teams. All dressed in the suits they were given for their Christmas celebration last year and black sunglasses. They were dancing to the foreign song in perfect time with each other. He tried running out the door, but it was locked, thanks to Suzuno.

They smirked and just as they song ended they all jumped toward Hiroto, causing him to fall.

"What are you doing?" Hiroto yelled, struggling to get out from under the others.

"Encore." Saginuma said, leaning on the door frame and clapping sarcastically.

They all sweat dropped at his reaction and the fact he was there for who knows how long.

"I blame Suzuno." Nagumo said, dusting himself off and strolling out, his hands in his pockets, black sunglasses still on his face.

"It's dinner time." Saginuma said, turning around and walking toward the dinning room.


End file.
